


小宇宙

by hoshipro



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshipro/pseuds/hoshipro
Summary: 权顺荣想养一只猫。但是在养猫之前，他们还有一些事需要解决。





	小宇宙

【我们家的墙壁是黄色的。】

明黄色的。

权顺荣醒来的时候就意识到今天不用上班这个事实，条件反射想要从床上弹起准备去工作的身体突然柔软了下来，卸下了力气，任凭绸缎的被褥包裹着自己，烂软得像一团新弹得棉花。双人床的另一边已经空荡荡了，枕头床单表面全都揉的一团糟，昨天挂在衣架上熨烫好的白衬衫也不见了踪影。

明黄色的墙壁。

就好像是记忆在逐渐加载。权顺荣盯着隐约能辨出颜色的天花板和墙壁。房间里还暗沉沉弥漫着一股睡眠的味道，厚重的窗帘之间透出一点点承载着灰尘的阳光。颜色能看到。明黄色的墙壁被照亮了一些，就好像大朵大朵的向日葵一样绽开了。

他抬起手揉了揉脸，理了理额头上的碎发，拉了拉自己压出褶皱的睡衣下摆，然后尽力的大叫了一声：“李知勋！知勋啊！”像是什么魔咒被敲响，他窝在被子里憋住笑意。房门打开了，但是进来的不是他心念的早起的爱人。

“小公主来啦。”权顺荣的语气放的轻柔了，伸手摸了摸小姑娘的发顶。小姑娘已经洗漱过了，整张小脸散发着跟李知勋一模一样的薄荷香气，头发柔柔顺顺的披在还没有床高的小家伙撅起嘴巴，那个样子跟他自己如出一辙。权顺荣把她抱起来塞进自己的被窝，小姑娘就自己伸出两条小胳膊，把她顺荣爸爸的脖子搂得好紧。

“知勋爸爸去上班了吗，懒虫公主？”权顺荣嘴唇蹭蹭她的额头。被女儿打开的房门之间逐渐有客厅里的冷风吹了进来，叫房间的昏沉散了一大半。感官逐渐敏感了起来，无论是颜色，还是隐约传来的新煮的咖啡和煎鸡蛋的香气，都让他的神经成了一根松软的弹簧。

“还没有呢。”女儿被他新生的胡茬磨得痒痒的，埋在他怀里笑嘻嘻的。“知勋爸爸说你太懒啦，再不起床他就要走了。”没办法，权顺荣冲她吐了吐舌头——他本人上一阶段的工作刚刚结束，客户满意，这段时间是再清闲不过了。相反，李知勋做钢琴老师，周末才是最忙的。这些小孩子如何不能安生，将他们一家三口的生活也要来上些牵连。

哦不，是一家四口。女儿咯咯笑着跳到地板上，把听到声音溜达过来的笨重胖猫勉强抱在怀里。权顺荣探出头来，他们家的猫——老虎——就这样傻愣愣的盯着他看，柔韧的身体好像面条一样被小女孩拉的长起来，肉垫扒在细嫩的胳膊上也乖巧的没有伸出爪尖。权顺荣努力的憋住笑，坐起身来，帮女儿把笨重老虎的另一半身体抱在怀里，猫咪被奇怪的悬空感吓得大叫，两人就笑成一团。半分钟后，门框被敲响了，李知勋已经穿的整整齐齐的，冲上来想要把老虎救下来，但无奈怕新洗好的白衬衫沾上猫毛。权顺荣看见他有点犹豫伸出的手，就转转胳膊，把猫咪安稳的放了下来。

“乖，贪吃公主殿下，”他拍拍女儿的脑袋，“去吃早饭吧。”

女儿小拖鞋的声音在地板上啪嗒啪嗒的跑远了。权顺荣蹲下来给老虎顺了顺毛，任凭他呼噜呼噜不知道是在抱怨还是舒服的。李知勋没好气的过来在他背上打了一下。

“不知道我今天要上班吗，这么晚起。说好帮我分点活今天早饭还是我做的。”嘴上这样说，手却忍不住又伸过来揉了揉刚刚打了那一下的皮肉，绕过来摸摸权顺荣因为久坐电脑前僵硬的肩颈，好像他家权先生才是那只大猫咪。权顺荣被他摸得舒服，随手抓过他的手背啄吻了一下。

“后悔跟我结婚了？”

“说什么呢。”李知勋把手抽了回来，“我吃完了，先去上课了。你陪女儿吃饭，然后送她去幼儿园。回来了别忘了把洗衣机里面的衣服晾了——里面有女儿说了明天要穿的裙子。——下午要记得去幼儿园接她！”

权顺荣站起身来，一遍应着“知道了”一遍解开李知勋弄皱的领带，手脚麻利的再替他系好。他们之间距离很近，稍稍沉默的一会也像是一场舒适的光影。接着李知勋踮起脚在他脸颊上亲了一下。

“才不会后悔跟你结婚。”

【可以养一只猫吗？】

“所以说呢，”尹净汉晃荡着马克杯里的咖啡，歪着脑袋看着李知勋，“权顺荣非得要养猫？”

“就是啊，”李知勋点点头。他刚刚进了琴行的门。里面暖融融的充满咖啡香味的空气将他扑了个满面，浑身顿时打了一个巨大的寒战。昨天晚上和权顺荣玩的太疯，早上勉强忍着腰痛起床，只来得及在便利店买了个金枪鱼饭团，热热的，有点发粘的塑料包装纸簌簌地黏着他缩在大衣里的手心。

“怎么突然起了养猫的念头呢。”尹净汉站起来，手里顺带拿起来属于李知勋的马克杯，冲咖啡机走过去“知勋你什么时候有课？”  
“大概10点有一节，”李知勋把大衣脱下来挂在衣架上，冲尹净汉点点头，“谢了。”

“哪个学生？个子不高戴眼镜的那个小姑娘还是那个总是穿粉裙子的？”

“是那个粉裙子小公主，”李知勋笑了笑，“你居然都记得。”

“你不是也没几个学生吗？”尹净汉说。“怎么不多教几节课。明明周末来上课的学生更多，怎么不接点那时候的学生呢？”

“不想在周末工作罢了。“李知勋把马克杯接过来。被附着的冷凝水珠濡湿的手心不自觉地互相擦着。“权顺荣那个家伙在家工作不是吗？他一天到晚都在抱怨我不陪他。要是我连星期六星期天都腾不出来他怕是要在家里翻天了。”

尹净汉若有所思的摸着下巴。“你把他惯坏了，知勋。男朋友可不是这么养的啊。“

李知勋冲他吐吐舌头，“他赚的可比我多。”

不过李知勋才是家里更有话语权的那个，才不会答应权顺荣在他们同住的公寓里养猫。两个人刚刚同居不久，工作也才稳定下来。新租的公寓为了离两个人的工作位置更近就意味着必须让他们负担更多的租金。权顺荣在一家公司里做平面设计师，这几月连着接了超量的活，让李知勋下午下班一回家就能看见他在书桌前困倦打盹的身影，还得硬着心肠把他叫醒，好让他在deadline之前把那些图都画完。如此这样的生活要怎么多一只猫？今天下班之前这家伙又不知好歹的打来电话，说是自己现在就在小区门口的宠物店。猫咪照片刷刷刷的流动在聊天框里，看的李知勋眼晕。

“我个人比较喜欢这只白猫。才5个月大欸！好可爱，超级像知勋你呢。”权顺荣自顾自的絮絮叨叨，“还有这只英短，就是我发给第三张照片上的那只，老板说现在不买别人很快就会买走啊……“

“权顺荣。”李知勋耐着性子叫他。

“知勋……你喜欢哪只？”那边男人的声音还算平稳开朗，但是李知勋能听出他尾音一点微不足道的颤抖，他不想被拒绝的时候总是这样说话。这叫他忽然心软了，想好的指责他的话涌到舌尖被硬生生吞了回去。

“顺荣。”他说，那边的声音于是就彻底安静下来，“现在能不说小猫的事吗？我今天教了好几个学生，很累了。你肯定也很累了。要是养小猫，我们还要带它去打疫苗，看病，绝育，照顾它——我们两个人都好忙的，谁来做这些事啊？”

权顺荣那边沉默着，李知勋蹭蹭自己紧贴着手机而发麻的脸颊，有点像是哭久了以后会有的脱水僵硬，弄得他很不舒服。

“……嗯。”权顺荣最后轻轻的回答他。“知道了，我明白你的意思了……”

他好像很久没这样轻软的讲话了。上一次好像还是两个人暧昧期的时候，总有学长学姐因为社团或者学生会的事情找他吃饭。这个人就偏要不放心的跟着。只要李知勋只顾着跟别人讲话，他就要委委屈屈的蹭过来，叫他的名字，指着什么试图引起他的注意。有的时候也只是扯扯他的衣角，然后小声的说，“知勋也说给我听嘛。”

很多很多的话要补偿给他。李知勋对于感情这类开窍的晚些，权顺荣的暗示他错过了许多，变成了回忆不起的浆糊，让他醒悟过来了也难以追溯。他忽然记起学生时代格外患得患失的少年权顺荣，总是哭的脸蛋肿肿眼睛肿肿的。输掉了舞蹈比赛会哭，设计图没做好被导师批评了会哭，但是李知勋跟他大吵一架的那天晚上没哭，只是直挺挺的站着，等他该骂的都骂出来了，走上前又抓住他的手。

“反正是不会离开知勋的。”他说，眼睛里全是眼泪的细碎亮光，但是他好像也没有忍着，却也没有哭出来，“我知道知勋这段时间压力很大，没关系，可以都发泄给我——我都会听你说的。”

李知勋从那一刻知道权顺荣想要做能让他倚靠的大树。但是他更想要他轻松一点，快乐一点。他不希望权顺荣看着一只小猫因为照顾不周生病或是死掉，眼睛再多一些他没法分担的东西。

“养小猫需要更多钱和时间，顺荣。”李知勋跟他说，“可以养小猫，但是我们现在勉强就只能照顾好自己，等我们生活更稳定一点，嗯？”

尹净汉是窃听专家。看到李知勋挂了电话，揉揉眼睛，他就不失时机地上前，“你家权顺荣说什么了？”

李知勋眼睛还有点红，抿起一点嘴巴。

“他说他爱我。”

手机上的来电显示是全圆佑。李知勋一只手揽着一堆钢琴琴谱，另一个手费力的滑动锁屏接听。

“知勋。“全圆佑在那头说，“我给你选好了。里头有一只猫崽子毛色有点像虎皮，挺健康的。反正这几天也断奶了，什么时候给你送过去？”

“你今天下午方便吗？”李知勋问。他这时推开了琴行的玻璃门，暖气再次迎接了他。大厅里空无一人，他就在沙发上坐下来。

“行吧。”全圆佑说，“给你送到琴行吗？权顺荣不是在家里吗？还有一堆七七八八的养猫要用的玩意我也给你们打包了一套，你再带回家不方便吧？”

“别担心啦。拜拜，下午见。”李知勋在平板放在腿上解锁，手指划过这段的时间的课程安排。正好尹净汉从一个房间里走出来，看见李知勋了就冲他点点头。

“来啦？”

“哥，”李知勋说，“还有空着的学生吗？周末给我安排些课也行。“

尹净汉一边帮他查一边打趣他。“怎么啦，你家权顺荣不缠着你啦，周末玩够啦？”

“不是。”李知勋一本正经，“多一个学生多不少钱呢。”

多出来的钱好像差不多够养一只小猫。

权顺荣给他开的门。他的钥匙才刚刚插进锁孔门就打开了，把他吓了一跳。

“回来啦。”权顺荣身上穿着睡衣。是之前李知勋给他买的灰色的那套，权顺荣经常穿。这种衣服总归是宽宽大大显着困倦，权顺荣却穿出一种奇异的精气。

“你今天deadline？都提交啦？”李知勋问他。

“没有啊。工作提前做完了。”权顺荣笑起来，“我还做了晚饭呢。”公寓里确实环绕着温暖鲜香的大酱汤的气味，李知勋能看见厨房里热气一直汨汨的流淌出来，让他觉得眼睛热热的。气氛真好，真好。权顺荣的褐色眼珠盯着他不放，就好像好久没见到他了，要永远把他放在眼睛里一样。

“我有一个东西要给你……“李知勋说，右手提着的猫箱开口朝后，保证权顺荣看不出所以然来。

“正好，我也有东西要给你。”权顺荣说，“不过你先说好了。”

李知勋暗笑，蹲下去拉开猫箱拉链。那只小小的，柔软像是云朵一样的虎皮猫崽就探出了脑袋。

“猫咪——！”

小猫还没来得及弄清自己所在的状态就已经被一把捞起，安置在一个覆盖着灰色柔软布料的怀抱里。它不安的小声叫唤着，肉垫慌乱的踩来踩去。这时另一双手伸了过来。这双手更娇小更温柔，好像是漫不经心的挠着它的脖子。

“叫它老虎怎么样？”

“真幼稚。”

然后两双手的主人靠近了。新获得了名字的老虎——虎皮猫咪抬起脑袋看见他们相互连接的嘴唇。

“我也有东西给你。”权顺荣的脸红得像是要烧起来一样。他在口袋里摸了摸，摸出来一个丝绒小盒子。打开。是一枚银色的小小素戒。

“知勋。”他单膝跪下来，老虎趁机从他胳膊上溜走。“之前因为养猫这件事吵架——吵架的时候，我也反思了好多。明明我们俩很幸福，恋爱谈了很多年了，很多感情危机也度过去了，但还是让知勋觉得不安稳了。是我不对。”

——才没有想那么多。只是想多赚一点钱，让你轻松一些，能多出点时间。

“知勋。”权顺荣说，“我想要给知勋未来。”

“笨蛋权顺荣。”李知勋忍不住回嘴道，“笨蛋，我允许了，——快点给我戴上戒指，然后我们一起学怎么铲猫砂——”

【你们有孩子了吗？】

“最近真的太忙了吧。”尹净汉把马克杯放在他的钢琴上。“李老师最近给我们琴行打足了名头，让我们琴行日进斗金啊。”

李知勋没顾得上理他，电话另一头趁着他休息打进来的权顺荣还是在絮絮叨叨的说话。

“你也太忙了吧知勋！！我真的好无聊，知勋不陪我我真的要无聊死了——“

“瞎说什么啊。”李知勋格格的笑着，“不是有老虎陪你玩吗？”

“就是啊。”权顺荣嘟嘟囔囔，“就算不想我，也要想我们老虎宝宝啊——”

李知勋结束通话，窃听专家尹净汉挑起眉毛。“宝宝？你们有孩子了？”

“什么孩子啊。“李知勋看起来还是很高兴的样子，眉梢脸颊都浮着淡淡的粉色。“是我们家小猫咪。——权顺荣总是叫他宝宝。”

“我猜，知勋……”尹净汉一口指出，“权顺荣他是想要个孩子了。”

【我是谁生出来的？】

权顺荣工作之余收拾了家务。没有李知勋说的那么夸张，他总是会分担一些家务的。没那么工作狂。车停在幼儿园门口以后他却突然有点束手无措——好吧，知勋批评的对，他确实从来没接过女儿回家。

不过在旁边小心的观望了一会儿他大概也明白了。就是一群孩子挤在老师身边，老师报出一个孩子名字，家长就签个字，上前把孩子领走。一群穿着幼儿园明黄色外套的小鸡仔们挤挤挨挨，权顺荣还是一眼就发现了里面忙着跟别人换弹力球和精灵卡片的女儿。

“权宇宙！”老师看看名单，“权宇宙的家长来了没有啊？”

小姑娘跑到老师身边，习惯性的张望着找知勋爸爸的身影，忽然一下子被谁拦腰抱起不禁尖叫一声。挣扎着回头看见是顺荣爸爸，忍不住喜笑颜开的伸出胳膊，圈住了男人的脖颈。

“你怎么来接我啦。”女儿声音奶声奶气的。

“你知勋爸爸今天要上好几节课。很忙哦。”权顺荣告诉她，“等他回来主动给他锤背背好不好啊，小公主？”

“嗯。”小姑娘乖乖的让他牵着走，“顺荣爸爸，我是你们俩谁生出来的啊？”

权顺荣脚步一顿，“为什么问这个？”

小姑娘没注意到这一个爸爸的表情变化，只顾自己低着头闷闷的，“同学说只有妈妈能生小孩，两个爸爸是不可能有小孩的。可我确实就有两个爸爸啊……我有知勋爸爸，还有顺荣爸爸……”

“两个爸爸当然可以有小孩啦，笨蛋公主。”权顺荣在女儿对面蹲下来，握住她的小手，“爸爸们像其他的爸爸妈妈一样，相爱了以后就在一起，结婚，然后就有你了呀。”

“真的吗？”小姑娘还有点狐疑，小小的眉毛扬起来，“你们结婚以后，心里想着要有一个小孩，然后就有了我吗？”

“嗯……”权顺荣歪着头想了一会，然后郑重其事地说，“不是的。是爸爸们安定下来了，不再幼稚了，不再吵架了，觉得可以一起担当起一个家庭的时候……我们就有了你。“他拍拍女儿还是困惑的仰着的小脑袋，“好啦，好奇公主，该回家找你的知勋爸爸了。”


End file.
